


Adventures in Mentoring

by StarSync52



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Just a thought, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: Just a little au of mine.





	1. Chapter 1

So I had this idea while cosplaying Patton at my school once. What if when the sides “host” went to their school all the sides went to another school that had the exact classes as their host but it gave them a chance to interact with other sides from other hosts and the closer the sides are to each other the closer the hosts are in real life. And when Thomas doesn’t need his sides they help out at this “school” and teach younger sides how to help their hosts. They also each a mentor for n side so that they can get extra help when they need it. So…

Roman:  
\- Manly helps out in the arts department (Drama to be precise)  
\- Most of his students call him Mr. R  
\- Always is doing after school drama activities  
\- When teaching he usually wears a red plaid shirt and dress pants with sneakers  
\- All the students love him  
\- He is the mentor of the creativity of Luna (yes from the rejects and the spotlight). Her name is Rachel.  
Logan:  
\- Teaches math, chemistry, and literature  
\- Known as Mr. Sanders  
\- Has tutoring sessions for students  
\- Wears basically the same thing as in videos but with black dress pants and shoes  
\- He is the mentor of the Logic of Luna. Her name is Lara.  
Virgil:  
\- Teaches dance and visual arts (He does so because it calms him and he enjoys it)  
\- All the students know him as V  
\- His clothes are a black shirt with a purple leather jacket  
\- Gives lessons after school in any kind of dance (but ballet will always have a place in his heart)  
\- Mentor of Luna’s Anxiety. Her name is Alice.  
Patton:  
\- Home-ec teacher as well as the counselor  
\- His kiddos just call him Patton  
\- Has the exact same cloths but when teaching he swaps his cardigan for an apron  
\- Always is baking treats for the staff  
\- Mentors Luna’s Morality. Her name is Sam (don’t ask why I just like that name!).  
So, should I write some stories about their adventures? And also if you ever want to use this as inspiration or use any of these ideas for your own stories, as long as you give me credit, I’m fine with it.


	2. Give Us A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part in a story about the School Of Sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge me for my choices in this, I just thought it was cute. Also sorry for any mistakes

I never liked our old school, no one really understood us, our views, our feelings, our logic, our creativity, our anxiety. That’s what took us Florida. Apparently there was a good school there or something like that. I didn’t like that school either, but then I felt something pulling us there. Being one to always trust instinct I let us follow that pull, and that led us to where we are today. Sitting in my mentor’s office waiting for my fellow sides to come. 

Yes I am a side, host Luna’s actually. Morality or Sam as my friends call me. My other “parts” if you will were: Lara or Logic, Rachel or Creativity and Alice or Anxiety. Now if you were wondering what that pull was that one fateful day, well it was the pull for the school of sides, the place sides go to learn how to help their hosts even better. We also each had a mentor to give us advice. Mine just happened to be the school counselor and home-ec teacher, Patton. He never did like us calling him Mr. or sir. He was the morality of the famed Sander Sides. All his other parts mentored my sides respectively. The drama teacher Mr. R, my maths teacher Mr. Sanders and the art and dance teacher V.

Now back to where I was at the moment. I was sitting in the counselor’s office waiting for my other parts because we had been having issues. You see… recently Luna identified as bisexual and because of this some of us had gotten into relationships that seamed wrong before, but I don’t really know why. AKA Rachel, Lara and Alice were now dating leaving me out of the equation. I really don’t mind.  
I don’t.  
I don’t.  
I don’t.  
I do.  
Goddam it why was I straight again? Oh yah, cause I’m the reason Luna wasn’t gay. She did prefer girls over guys so I guess there was no need for me to feel bad right? Whelp you were wrong. No matter what anyone says I still feel like I’m stopping Luna from being truly happy. And so Patton feeling my distress decided for all of us a heart-to-heart, but it wasn’t just us. No. All of the sander sides had to join in as well. Now this would be fine if it weren’t for one itty-bitty complication. I had a crush on one of the sander sides, and of course it had to be the literal embodiment of anxiety, yes I had a crush on V. And I hate myself for it. It’s not like we’re that far apart in age, he’s 20 and I’m 19 so a one year difference. But that’s beside the point.  
“Why did you call us here Patton?”  
“You’ll see, is Virgil not coming?”  
“Was in the middle of a class, he’ll come after.”  
“Girls please sit here, thank you guys you can sit where ever.”  
They sat down with nervous looks on their faces, as if they didn’t know what was coming.  
“Now I don’t want any of you to feel bad but, Sam said she’s been feeling left out of the equation.”  
“That’s not how I put it Patton.” I stated.  
“Well then how did you put it?”  
“Well, I… continue.” I didn’t really feel like coming up with excuses at that moment.  
“I think this may be a result of something happening at home. Anything big happen recently?”  
We looked at each other sharing glances until Rachel spoke up.  
“We’re dating now. Alice, Lara and I.”  
“And I recently made my own apartment in the mind scape to give them more space for what ever they want to do.”  
“And you aren’t part of the relationship because?”  
“Roman!”  
He ended up getting an elbow in his side from Logan, he, Roman and Patton had been dating for a few months now.  
“I just think it might help get to the root of the problem Lo!”  
“It’s fine, I uh…well Luna has recently come out as bi and I make up the part of here that isn’t gay to say the least. I never really minded up until now. When they started dating it reminded me of what I didn’t have. I just don’t really have an interest in that sort of thing right now.”  
They all just stared at me after I had done my rambling. I felt their eyes bore into my skull, but I didn’t see their faces, for my shoes were my main focus at the moment.  
“Thank you for being honest kiddo. Lara, Rachel and Alice, you can go now. Sam, please stay behind for more discussion.”  
My friends left me in that room to go on a date or something like that while I had to stay behind and figure my feelings out.  
“Why do you care?”  
“I’m sorry Mr. R?”  
“Why do you care about him? You are always looking at him in the halls, talking with him, having fun with him. Why?”  
I stared at him, dumbfounded. Of course he would know! As well as being creativity he also can sense romance. Why did my life have to be this way?  
“Listen, we just don’t want you get hurt kiddo.”  
“Affirmative.”  
“I don’t think he would be up for this sort of thing, emotions aren’t his strong suit Sam.”  
“You’re wrong.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
I was shaking with fury at this point. Why do I even put up with them sometimes?  
“You’re wrong! He may not know how to express them well but he needs to learn how! He needs to know what it’s like to be loved! He needs to have someone there for him when you guys can’t be! I know you don’t want me to get hurt, but I would go to hell and back just to make him happy. So let me make my own dissections for once Roman.”  
I was speaking at a horse whisper by the time I reached the end of speech. I was so full of emotion that I didn’t hear someone walk in.  
“Ahem!”  
I did a complete 180 and then I was standing face to face with V.  
“Roman, Patton, Logan could you give us a moment.” They nodded and left. Leaving me alone, with my crush, wishing he would just say something.  
“I, I never you cared that much. I always thought you were just being nice considering that I’m your best friend’s mentor.”  
My heart melted at the sight of him talking like that. He had his favorite purple jacket on. It always made him look like a teen of 18.  
“I would never just be nice, do you even know me? I need a reason to feel something or else it’s just irrational.”  
He looked at me with his chestnut eyes and I thought my heart would beat out of my chest.  
“So all those things you said to Roman, about trying to make me happy and walking through hell and back was real? No joke?”  
“N-never.”  
“Well then Sam, I have only one thing to say to you…” I braced myself for the worst thing to come.  
“I would do the same for you.” I nearly asked him to repeat what we had said but when I looked into his eyes, I knew it was true. So I did the only thing I could have to ruin the moment. I fainted. Just kidding! But I almost did if it weren’t for the arms supporting my waist.  
“Whoa, you ok there Sam?”  
I paused before I responded.  
“Never better.”  
He glanced down at my lips and then asked  
“May I?”  
I nodded for the words were caught in my throat. He leaned in slowly closing the gap in between us. When our lips touched it was like fireworks were going off. It may have light and sweet but it meant everything we could not say nonetheless. When pulled away for air our foreheads touched. Not fully wanting to pull away just yet.  
“Well, that was better than expected. You never cease to amazing me.”  
“And you say you aren’t the romantic one V.” We laughed at that.  
“Sam can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Would you like to see a movie with me tonight. Maybe grab a bite to eat after?”  
“You had me at movie, but first…”  
“But first what-oh.”  
I don’t think that was what he was expecting me to do. But I just had to feel the fireworks again. And by the way he melted into the kiss he felt so to. We both knew we would have our ups and downs, but we would work through it together.

~Virgil’s P.O.V~

Work. Being the side that I am I should be dreading work, but I’m not. I work at the School for Sides. I’m a teacher there for art and dance. My fellow sides teach drama, maths and are the school counselor. I think you can guess which is which. Now back to the present I was in the middle of teaching a class when my door was opened by Roman or as the student know him by, Mr. R.  
“V, Patton wants you in his office as soon as you can.”  
“Well as you can see I’m teaching but I’ll come after this class. Why what happened. Did Alice have a panic attack?!”  
Alice was the student that I mentored. If anything happened to her it was my business to know.  
“No, nothings happened to Alice.”  
“Oh thank god!”  
“But it does have to do with Sam. See you there!”  
He said the last line as he was walking out the door. I only had five minuets left of class so I said my students could leave if they wanted. As I walked to Patton’s office my mind was racing. ‘Sam? That sweet morality of Luna? What could have possibly happened that Patton would all of her sides and us to solve. I really do hope she’s okay. I don’t what I would do if something happened to her. I don’t think I could-oh great Virgil! Now you know this is going to be awkward cause you just got yourself into the crush mindset. Great.’ Yes I did have a crush on one of my students. But we were only on year apart in age. I was 20 and she was 19. But that’s beside the point. To be honest I was the only one out of my fellow sides who had not gotten a date recently. Roman, Logan and Patton had become official maybe… two videos ago? I think that’s right. Anyway, as I walked towards the office I could hear yelling going on.  
“You’re wrong!” Is that Sam, yelling? I broke into a run trying to get there before a fight started. But I stopped short outside the door to wait until the right moment.  
“I know you don’t want me to get hurt, but I would go to hell and back just to make him happy. So let me make my own dissections for once Roman.”  
Her voice was no higher than a whisper so I had to strain to hear what she was saying. I managed to catch a mumble from Roman  
“You would think she would just give up on Verge already.”  
Verge? As in me! Sam, amazing Sam felt that way about me! I had to find out if this was just a cox. So pulling together what little courage I had. I walked in and cleared my throat.  
“Ahem.”  
Sam did a complete 180 and when she saw me her eyes grew so big from shock.  
“Roman, Patton, Logan could you give us a moment?” They nodded and left the room so that it was just Sam and I. I could tell from the look on her face that she wanted someone to say something.  
“I, I never knew you cared that much. I always thought you were just being nice to me considering I’m you best friend’s mentor.” She looked as though I had slapped her. But then I small smile creped up onto her lips.  
“I would never just be nice, do you even know me? I need a reason to feel something or else it’s just irrational.” I looked into her eyes trying to seek out the truth. To see if she was lying, but all I saw blue as clear as the ocean.  
“So all those things you said to Roman, about trying to make me happy and walking through hell and back was real? No joke?” She looked so shy standing there right in front of me, I wanted nothing more than just to scoop her up into my arms.  
“N-never.” She stuttered slightly as though she was afraid of rejection. I knew that if she did truly feel that way about me, she wouldn’t mind what I was about to say.  
“Well then Sam, I have only one thing to say to you…” She squinted her eyes as if she preparing for the worst. “I would do the same for you.”  
She looked up, searching for the punch line but all she found was truth. She looked like she was about to faint so I quickly grabbed her waist to support her.  
“You okay there Sam?”  
She paused before saying  
“Never better.”  
She looked so beautiful standing there. I wanted to say so much yet I had no idea how. I glanced down at her lips and asked a simple:  
“May I?” She nodded. I slowly leaded in, I would let her back out anytime but she didn’t. When our lips touched I heard music playing, soft and sweet to help describe the moment. When we left the kiss we kept our foreheads together, as though if we pulled away completely the other would disappear.  
“That was better than expected. You never cease to amaze me.”  
“And you say you aren’t the romantic one V.” We both let out a small laugh.  
“Sam can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
I took a deep breath and popped the question that I had wanted to ask for so long.  
“Would you like to see a movie with me tonight, maybe grab a bite to eat after?”  
I held my breath waiting for an answer.  
“You had me a movie, but first…”  
“But first wha-oh.”  
She had leaned in once more, I couldn’t help but melt into it to hear the music once more. I knew we would have our ups and downs but I was in the moment. The moment where my life began.


	3. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess from the title what this is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not posted in a while I had to rewrite this cause it did not save. Sorry for any mistakes.

~Patton’s P.O.V~

I was worried about the kiddo, she had been acting off for a few weeks before I talked to her. She wasn’t talking much in any of her classes and my meetings with her were short and brief as if she didn’t want to talk more than she had to. So when I sat down with her and asked her how she was doing a confession was not what I was expecting. I went into full-on dad mode, calling all her sides as well as my own. So here I was now waiting outside my office. Virgil had asked to have a private conversation with Sam. I could only hope she wasn’t getting her heart broken. Now being the embodiment of emotions did have its perks, I could if I tried, sense others emotions. I was bracing myself for the feeling of heartache to come from the room but what I got instead was surprising. Joy, complete and utter joy, I had a bit of love thrown into the mix as well. Actually, there was so much lovey-dovy-ness I felt sick. When the door clicked open I was wondering what I would see, but I wasn’t expecting that. A glowing Sam, smile so bright it could light up the darkest rooms. She was followed by a smiling Anxiety? What? I would have to get all the details later. What shocked me even more, was said when they existed.  
“So I’ll pick you up at 6ish?”  
“Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind?”  
“Marvel or Disney.”  
“Sweet! See you then Verge!”  
“See ya Sammy!”  
Sammy? Verge? What did they say to each other in there? I was going to find out. Sam headed to the end of the hall towards her car while Virgil gaze followed her with a dreamy smile playing on his lips.  
“Uh, emo nightmare? You going to come back to earth and tell us what happened?”  
“I would sir sing-a-lot but I have a date to get ready for.” With that, Virgil gave us a salute and left us dumbfounded and standing in the hallway.  
“What was that?”  
“Did he just say date?”  
“What happened in that room?”

~Virgil’s P.O.V~

I left them standing in the hall with a small smile dancing on my lips, I knew they would ask me about what happened but at that moment I had a date to get ready for. Even though I was nervous I knew that she wouldn’t mind. She wouldn’t care if I was nervous, she wouldn’t care what I wore, she would just care about me. I decided to wear one of the few shirts I owned that wasn’t black. It was a purple long sleeve shirt, I grabbed a pair of jeans and for once they weren’t black skinny. I finally grabbed my black jean jacket and my sneakers and headed out to pick up Sam. I knocked on the door of her apartment feeling the knots turn in my stomach and my heart beat widely. When she opened her door though, all those feelings stopped in their tracks. She was wearing dress of blue, starting as an aqua at the top and fading into midnight blue on the bottom, over top she had a leather jacket with peacock feathers sewn all over, her make up was light yet still beautiful and her hair was pulled out of its usual messy bun in turn for a fishtail braid.  
“How do I look?”  
“Like the first snowfall of winter.”  
“Oh stop.”  
“I’m serious! Why would I not be? I do hope I lived up to your standards though.”  
“Of course you did! I thought I over did it to be honest.”  
“Never! So I looked up movies and they are showing a marvel film. Up for some superheroes?”  
“You know it!”  
We drove to the movie theater with time to spare and got our selves popcorn.  
“What kind do you feel like Sam?”  
“Hmm…ooh! They have caramel here!”  
“Caramel popcorn?” I asked in confusion.  
“Yes, it is the best flavor ever! It’s so good!”  
“Okay then. One salt and one caramel popcorn please.”  
“Here you are sir. Enjoy the movie.”  
We settled into some seats near the middle of the theater. To my surprise, Sam picked two seats on the aisle.  
“I know from what Alice has told me it’s better for someone who has anxiety to sit in the aisle so that they can leave if it gets too overwhelming.”  
“How are you always so considerate?”  
“In the blood my dear Verge.”  
“So why caramel popcorn?”  
“Well I always found all the other flavors had the lingering taste of nacho cheese, but the flavor of the caramel covers up that flavor. It does also help that it tastes so good.”  
“It better be as good as you make it out to be because I’m trying some.”  
She wasn’t kidding when she said it tasted good. My taste buds exploded from the sheer flavor of the popcorn.  
“It’s so sweet! Nah!”  
“I know right! That’s the best part of this.”  
“All though it is so much better than regular popcorn there is something sweeter than this.”  
“And what’s that V?”  
“You.”  
She blushed so hard she looked as red as a beet. Gosh, she was cute.  
“Did you get that from Roman.”  
“No, he got it from me. The movies starting.”  
It was absolutely amazing. About halfway through the movie’s climax I felt our hands intertwine, I gave her’s a quick squeeze and I got a shy smile in return. After the movie ended we went out to the small substation we had been to so many times before. After each of us had our fill we walked around town. We talked late into the night so by the time I dropped Sam off at her apartment it was at least 11:30.  
“I should go Sammy, it’s quite late. But I do think we should do this again.”  
She gave me yawn before speaking.  
“Sound good. Next Friday at the small coffee shop down on the corner?”  
“Sure, 12 okay for you?”  
“Yup see you there. Goodnight Verge.”  
“Goodnight Sammy.”  
We shared a quick kiss before she walked into her apartment. I got home roughly 10 minutes later. Heart fluttering, but not for long.  
“Virgil we need to talk kiddo.”  
Oh shiz-nits.

~Patton’s P.O.V~

I felt a pang of guilt when he walked into the room, he had looked so happy and content and now he was sitting on the couch with Roman looming over him.  
“Okay Mr. Despair what’s going on that your suddenly a happy sappy mess.”  
“Nothing ego-lord.”  
“I beg to differ Virgil, you seam to be more content, and even though this is not a bad thing we would just like to know why you are acting this way.”  
“Please kiddo.”   
He looked down at his hands while considering.  
“Well I guess you have the right to know. I, I went on date today.”  
“With who!” All three of said this in unison. You see Virgil being a shy kid hadn’t been on a date in a while so of course we were excited.  
“Uh, Sam?”  
“Wait hold up. You the literal embodiment of anxiety, going out with a morality? Well I ship it.”  
“You guys don’t mind?”  
“Of course not kiddo. We will support you in any way we can.”  
“T-thank you.”


	4. Last Day With Luna's Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has his last day with Luna's morality but he does find someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter in one day? Trying to make up for the long non-posting streak. Comment on any mistakes and I will fix them.

~Sam’s P.O.V~

It was great dating Virgil. He might come off as snarky and sarcastic but if you get to know him he’s just a little ball fluff. We had been dating for a couple months and they had been the best of my life but I had been keeping a secret from him all that time and I knew I would have to tell him about it at one time or another.  
“What’s up babe?”  
“Nothing V.”  
He looked at me with one of his I-know-your-lying looks.  
“No really what’s wrong Sam?”  
I took a deep breath before telling him.  
“I have been keeping something from you for a while now.”  
“You mean you’ve kept a secret from me for 3 months now? It must have been pretty big in order for you to think that you couldn’t tell me.”  
“The reason I’m telling you now is that I think you have the right to know, plus it’ll make it easier for me to be myself.”  
“Well before you tell me, you should know that I will support you no matter what it is.”  
“Well, the thing is, uh… I’m not Luna’s morality! Okay, it’s just like a bandied you have to ripe it off.”   
I quickly looked up at him to see if he was mad but all I got was a question  
“Could you tell me who you are then?”  
“I’m her empathy, Sam the sympathetic if you will. Why is it a problem?”  
“No no, it’s not. I just I guess I’m dating morality anymore.”  
“What why?”  
“Because I’m dating empathy instead.” He flashed me one of his smiles that were becoming more and more common. I could tell he was trying to get nervous and think we were breaking up for a joke.  
“you're cruel you know that?”  
“Why thank you my dear, it’s in the job description.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Hey, you know what would be fun to do…”

~Roman’s P.O.V~  
“Hey guys.”  
“Hey Virgil, not staying over at Sam’s place.”  
“No we broke up.”  
What! Emo kid and Sam apart? I didn’t even know that possible.  
“I’m so sorry kiddo. You don't seem too sad about it though.”  
“Well that’s probably because I found someone new.”  
“All ready?”  
“I know it’s soon but that’s why I’m over here. So that you can meet her.”  
“Well if that makes you happy Brad Pitiful.”  
“So everyone, this is empathy.”  
“Hey, Y'all.”  
“WHAT!”  
It was Sam! What the hell! How could he do this to us! Sam was morality! Or wait… she always did seem more empathetic than moral. And Sam the sympathetic does sound good.  
“I’m glad you finally told him kiddo.”  
“Yes, and I must say it was quite amusing to see Roman’s reaction.”  
“Wait you all knew about this?”  
“Maybe ego lord, just maybe.”


End file.
